Fake
by Shyryin
Summary: fic persahabatan antara Orihime dan Rukia, WARNING; Author masih newbie, gak ada romance, EYD berantakan, AU.


Bleach sepenuhnya milik Tite Kubo. ;)

* * *

 **Fake**

Aku bersekolah di SMA Karakura. Sebuah sekolah yang ternama di kota ini. Hewan favoritku adalah kelinci. Minuman kesukaanku adalah kopi susu dan cita-citaku adalah menjadi seorang penulis. Hidupku, bisa dibilang menyenangkan, aku mempunyai banyak teman, kebutuhanku tercukupi, dan sebagainya. Setidaknya, begitulah yang kupikirkan dan aku bersyukur.

Namaku adalah Kuchiki Rukia. Diambil dari kata _Lucia_ yang berarti cahaya, Kuchiki adalah margaku, marga yang termasuk dalam salah satu daftar bangsawan di jepang.

Aku ingin bercerita tentang sahabatku, Orihime Inoue. Seorang gadis yang pintar, anggun, cantik dan ramah. Tapi kalian tahu tidak?, kalau mungkin _image_ Orihime yang kusebutkan tadi, bisa berubah, seusai kalian membaca ceritaku.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat itu, cuaca sangat tak menentu. Hujan turun dengan sangat deras. Kelas menjadi sangat dingin. Aku mengambil buku _Diary_ bersampul ungu. Menulis tentang perasaanku hari ini di atasnya. Hm, tentang cinta mungkin?. Aku menulis sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri, sampai seorang gadis cantik berambut oranye datang menghampiriku.

"pagi, Rukia-chan!" ucapnya semangat. Dia kemudian melirik kearah buku yang aku pegang. "hayoo, buku apa, itu? Lihat dong! Buku Diary, ya?"

Aku buru-buru menyimpan buku itu di dalam loker milikku. "nggak boleh!, ini adalah privasi, rahasia, tau!"

"hehehe, iya, iya. Aku menghormati privasi Rukia-chan, kok!" ucap Orihime sambil nyengir. "tapi kalau ada apa-apa kasih tahu, aku, ya!"

"pasti." Ucapku sambil tersenyum lembut.

.

.

.

.

.

Kalau diibaratkan, aku dan Orihime sudah seperti garpu dan sendok. Di kelas berdua, ke kantin berdua, kemana-mana selalu berdua. Sudah seperti gak bisa dipisahkan, pokoknya. Teman-teman sekelas bilang kalau kita berdua itu sudah seperti satu paket, saja. Orihime itu orangnya lembut. Jika dia melihat orang yang kesepian, pasti dia akan selalu menolong. Contohnya, Tatsuki. Tatsuki dijauhi oleh teman-temanya karena dia dianggap galak dan berkata-kata pedas. Tapi, Orihime dengan tidak ragu mau berteman dengannya. Itu, adalah salah satu hal yang ku kagumi dari Orihime.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku mengambil baju ganti dari lokerku. Meski lapangan becek sehabis hujan tadi pagi, pelajaran olahraga masih akan tetap berlangsung seperti biasa. Siap-siap saja, badan jadi pegal-pegal.

"Rukia-chan, tahu, gak?. Aku _phobia_ sama pelajaran olahraga, bukan cuman gara-gara melelahkan saja, tapi gara-gara bajunya juga sangat minimalis." Ucap Orihime sambil mengambil baju dari lokernya yang ada di sampingku.

Kalau aku memiliki tubuh seperti Orihime, mungkin saja aku akan beranggapan sama. Dengan tubuh seproposional itu, mana mungkin nyaman dengan pakaian yang sesempit itu?. Kita lalu memasuki ruang ganti yang ada di toilet sekolah. Setelah beberapa menit, kita pun selesai ganti baju. Ketika aku bermaksud ingin pergi dari ruang ganti itu, aku melihat Orihime hanya berdiri di sana. Entah menunggu apa. Kulihat jam tanganku, waktu untuk berganti baju sudah hampir selesai. Aku langsung kembali dan mengajak Orihime untuk pergi juga, agar tidak di hukum. Walaupun sedikit aneh, guru olahraga kita, Urahara Kisuke tegas juga kalau mau menghukum muridnya.

"Ayo kita langsung ke lapangan, nanti dihukum, lho…" ucapku sambil menarik lengan kanan Orihime. "T-tapi Tatsuki-chan 'kan belum selesai, ayo kita tunggu." Jawab Orihime.

Aku menghela nafasku pelan, "Orihime, Kamu mau dihukum?" tanyaku. "Urahara Kisuke itu cukup mesum juga, lho."

Pipi Orihime langsung memerah, "A-apaan sih, Rukia-chan?". Orihime lalu berjalan menuju arah keluar toilet. "ayo." Ucapnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Pelajaran Olahraga akhirnya dimulai. Tatsuki dihukum di awal pelajaran karena terlambat. Dia lalu disuruh berkeliling lapangan sebanyak sepuluh kali. Aku agak sedikit kasihan kepadanya. Aku dapat melihat raut wajah Orihime yang khawatir. "Sudahlah Orihime," ucapku menenangkannya. Dia melihat ke arahku dengan wajah ingin menangis lalu berkata, "A-aku akan meminta maaf kepadanya sepulang sekolah."

Aku terkejut mendengar pernyataannya itu. "memangnya, apa salahmu?"

"Meninggalkannya. Seharusnya aku dihukum juga." jawab Orihime.

Orihime memang sangat baik, tetapi seharusnya dia tidak berpikiran seperti itu. Orang yang baik memang akan tersiksa saat melihat temannya disakiti, tetapi dia tidak harus menyakiti dirinya sendiri juga, 'kan?.

"Rukia-chan, mau ikut juga?" tanya Orihime kepadaku.

Memalukan untuk meminta maaf jika kita tidak ada salah apa-apa, tapi aku harus menemani sahabatku yang satu ini. "tentu saja."

.

.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Guru telah meninggalkan kelas. Orihime, yang merupakan teman sebangkuku, Orihime, menegurku, "Rukia-chan, ayo minta maaf ke Tatsuki-chan." Aku menganggukan kepalaku. "bentar, aku rapihin buku dulu," jawabku.

Tiba-tiba _, Handphone_ ku bergergetar. Ternyata itu karena ada SMS dari kakakku, Hisana;

[ _Rukia, kakak sudah nunggu di depan sekolah, cepat. Mau ada acara. Buru2, nih.]_

Aku lalu menutup Hanphoneku lalu memasukannya ke dalam tas. Buku-buku milikku yang masih berserakan di atas meja pun kumasukkan secara acak ke dalam tas. "Maaf Orihime, aku buru-buru, duluan, ya!"

"T-tapi, Rukia-chan!"

"Maaf!" ucapku sambil terus berlari keluar kelas.

.

.

.

.

.

Untung saja tadi aku buru-buru. Ternyata tadi ada acara keluarga, kalau sampai terlambat bisa ribet urusannya. Aku merebahkan punggungku di atas kasurku. Rasanya tubuhku ini memang sangat lelah. Aku lalu, mendapat ide untuk meneruskan buku harianku.

Aku lalu mengambil tas berwarna violet di atas meja belajarku. Aku mulai panik. Buku bersampul violet yang kucari tak kunjung ketemu. Siapa yang mengambilnya?. Seluruh rahasia yang kupendam berada di lembaran kertas-kertas itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, aku memasuki kelas dengan lesu. Aku kemudian berjalan ke meja tempatku duduk lalu memeriksa seluruh bagian dari loker dan mejaku. Namun, hasilnya tetap nihil. Aku melihat bangku sebelahku kosong, biasanya Orihime yang duduk di sana. Aku menoleh kebelakang. Kulihat tas Orihime berada di bangku milik Tatsuki. Kenapa dia pindah?.

Aku melihat Orihime memasuki kelas, dia melewatiku seperti tak mengenalku. "kenapa kamu pindah?" tanyaku. Dia melihatku dengan tatapan sinis. Senyumannya juga tak tulus seperti yang biasa dia perlihatkan. "aku sudah muak denganmu, Rukia."

.

.

.

.

Sejak itu, dia tak memanggilku dengan embel-embel '- _Chan'_ yang biasanya dia gunakan saat memanggilku. Sejak itu, tak ada lagi senyuman Orihime yang menyambutku setiap pagi. Sejak itu, tak ada lagi slogan 'sendok dan garpu'. Lalu aku mulai sadar, bahwa aku kesepian.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku berbaring di atas tempat tidurku. Hari-hariku sekarang tak sama seperti dulu lagi. Apa ini yang dirasakan oleh Tatsuki saat ia dijauhi oleh teman-teman sekelas?. Aku 'kan tak punya sahabat selain Orihime. Dari kelas tujuh SMP dia yang selalu menjadi temanku.

" _aku sudah muak denganmu, Rukia."_

Kata-kata itu terus bergema di telingaku. Kenapa dia muak kepadaku?. Apa yang sudah kuperbuat?. Aku tahu Orihime itu adalah orang yang sangat baik. Apakah itu semuanya adalah kebohongan?. Aku harus tahu penyebabnya. Aku harus mencari tahu.

.

.

Sudah hampir sebulan aku tidak kunjung berbaikan dengan Orihime. Aku iri melihat dia tertawa bebas dengan teman-teman sekelas, sedangkan aku dijauhi. Dia menyebarkan rumor-rumor yang tidak benar tentang diriku. Tentu saja orang-orang akan lebih mempercayai Orihime yang baik dan ramah.

Aku lalu sadar, dia tak sebaik apa yang aku kira. Aku hanya mengetahui secuil tentangnya. Dia sebenarnya adalah bangkai yang dibungkus oleh kertas kado yang harum dan wangi.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa minggu kemudian, aku melihat Orihime berjalan berdua dengan Ichigo Kurosaki. Seseorang yang kusukai sejak lama. Aku lalu bertanya-tanya. Apakah dia menjauhiku karena dia mengetahui bahwa aku menyukai Ichigo?. Darimana dia mengetahuinya.

Ah, pasti dia yang mengambil buku _Diary_ -ku. Katanya dia akan menghormati privasiku. Dasar pembohong besar.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menatap mataku dengan pandangan kosong. Tak ada lagi Rukia yang mempunya banyak teman. Sekarang yang ada hanyalah Rukia yang dijauhi dan dibenci oleh orang lain. Itu semua karena rumor yang tidak benar, yang disebarkan oleh sahabatmu sendiri.

"Rukia? Ada apa?, mau cerita?" kata kak Hisana yang memandangku dengan pandangan khawatir. Aku memainkan makanan di depanku dengan sendokku, "ini tentang Orihime." Jawabku.

"Orihime?" tanya kak Hisana. "sahabatmu itu?".

Aku tersentak mendengar kata kak Hisana. Sahabat?. Mana ada sahabat macam itu?. Aku lalu menggelengkan kepalaku dengan pelan. "Mantan sahabat lebih tepatnya."

Aku menarik nafasku satu kali, "Dia adalah sahabatku. Tapi dia menjaujhiku, menyebarkan rumor tentangku. Membaca buku _Diary_ milikku, gara-gara dia, orang yang kusukai memiliki pandangan buruk tentangku. Dia melakukan semua itu karena… hanya karena aku menyukai orang yang sama dengannya, mana ada sahabat seperti itu kak!, apa ada sahabat seperti itu, kak!? Apa ada?!."

"hiks… sebenarnya arti sahabat itu apa?..." Air mata mulai mengalir membasahi pipiku.

Kakakku bangkit dari bangkunya, berjalan lalu duduk di samping bangkuku. Dia mengusap air mata di wajahku. "Rukia, di dunia ini ada yang namanya mantan kekasih, ada yang namanya mantan suami atau istri. Tapi gak ada yang namanya mantan sahabat."

"tapi kak aku harus gimana? Dia udah lakuin semua ini!, masa aku yang harus minta maaf?!" kataku dengan nada sedikit keras. Kak Hisana lalu mengusap-usap punggungku pelan. "gak ada orang yang pernah mau nyakitin sahabatnya sendiri, tanyakan alasannya, gak ada manusia yang sempurna di dunia ini."

"iya, kak, Mungkin aku akan coba."

Aku ingin mencobanya gara-gara aku ingin seperti dulu lagi, agar bisa merasakan keadaan seperti dulu lagi. Meskipun aku sekarang benci Orihime, namun di lubuk hatiku yang terdalam, aku masih rindu Orihime yang dulu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, aku berdiri di depan pintu kelas. Saat dia berjalan melewatiku, aku menarik tangannya mendekat ke arahku. Lalu ku ajak dia ke tempat yang sepi.

"Apa sih, Rukia?. Megang-megang lagi?! Jijik tau gak?!" bentak Orihime ke arahku. Kutundukan wajahku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

"Orihime… Apa salahku? Bisa kau jelaskan?" tanyaku. Orihime memandangku dengan pandangan sinis. "untuk apa?"

Aku kemudian menjawab dengan pelan, "untuk memperbaiki ikatan yang tak seharusnya putus."

"kau punya segalanya Rukia." Orihime lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya, "kau kaya, punya banyak teman, bahkan Kurosaki-kun saja menyukaimu. Kenapa!?, kenapa aku tak bisa sepertimu?!, Sedangkan aku hanyalah seorang anak yang tinggal di panti asuhan!, Miskin!, dulu orang-orang bahkan anak-anak panti menganggapku aneh, kau tahu?!"

"Kurosaki-kun adalah segalanya bagiku, hanya itu…-Hartaku satu-satunya. Aku dari dulu selalu sendirian!, tanpa kasih sayang siapapun, aku kesepian…" lanjutnya, dia lalu terduduk di atas lantai dingin sekolah, sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

Aku melihat gambaran itu di depan mataku. Orang yang sempat kubenci, orang yang ku anggap jahat. Ternyata hanyalah seorang gadis rapuh yang kesepian. Kenapa dia seperti ini?. Apa mungkin, itu karena dia selalu sendirian?.

"Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku sebelumnya?" tanyaku lembut.

"… Aku takut kau menjauhiku, saat aku ingin memberitahumu."

Kakiku secara tak sadar berjalan ke arah gadis berambut oranye itu. "maafin aku yang gak bisa ngerti semuanya, maafin aku, ketika kamu pikir semua orang gak akan ada yang mau berteman denganmu, ada aku di sini, jadi tolong maafin aku…" ucapku, lalu aku memeluknya lebih erat. "aku selalu iri denganmu, Orihime. Kenapa kamu bisa sangat baik?, kenapa kamu selalu bisa menenangkanku?, kenapa dari dulu kamu selalu setia? Itu yang selalu aku kagumi darimu Orihime, aku selalu mengagumi Orihime, selalu iri sama dirimu, jadi kumohon… kembalilah menjadi Orihime yang kukenal selama ini…"

"Ru-Rukia-chan, maafin perkataanku selama ini, maafin perbuatanku selama ini, tolong maafin aku juga!"

.

.

.

.

.

Hari itu, menjadi hari yang akan selalu kuingat. Akan menjadi hari dimana aku mengingat bahwa persahabatan sangatlah penting. Dan dimana aku mempelajari arti sesungguhnya dari seorang sahabat. Sahabat itu bukanlah orang yang selalu ada di sampingmu. Bukanlah orang yang selalu kamu sayangi, dia mungkinlah orang yang akan pernah kamu benci. Sahabat itu juga bukan seseorang yang selalu menahan di saat kamu akan jatuh, bukanlah orang yang akan selalu baik kepadamu.

Karena seseorang tak ada yang sempurna, mungkin yang bisa dia lakukan adalah tetap menyayangimu di dalam relung hatinya. Dia mungkin sangat menyayangimu namun dia sendiri tak tahu bagaimana cara mengekspresikannya.

Sahabatku yang sangat penyendiri, tersakiti, pecemburu dan yang pernah menyakitiku, Orihime Inoue. Dan diriku, sahabat yang tak selalu ada dan yang selalu menyakiti sahabatnya tanpa sadar, Kuchiki Rukia.

.

.

.

.

.

Di suatu tempat seorang perempuan berambut hitam tersenyum sinis. Bersembunyi sambil menatap kedua perempuan itu dengan tatapan kosong. Sebuah buku bersampul ungu berada di genggaman tangan kirinya.

" _aku pasti akan membalaskan dendamku."_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **~[END]~**

* * *

Hore!, akhirnya selesai juga fic abal-abal ini. berhubung Shyryin masih Newbie dan masih belum pengalaman buat fic satu pun, jadi Shyryin mau minta maaf kalau ada kesalahan.

 _ **Salam hangat~!**_


End file.
